Little Lavi
by Opal Skye
Summary: Komui forces what he claims to be a truth serum down Lavi's throat, convinced he done something to his sister and the red-head is turned into a child and with no known way of reversing it. Allen, Kanda and Lenalee are tasked with taking care of him. Too bad that sounded a lot easier than what it actually was.


**Little Lavi**

 **Summary:** Komui forces what he claims to be a truth serum down Lavi's throat, convinced he done something to his sister and the red-head is turned into a child and with no known way of reversing it. Allen, Kanda and Lenalee are tasked with taking care of him. Too bad that sounded a lot easier than what it actually was.

 **Chapter One**

"Big brother..."

"Komui-san..."

"Che..."

Allen, Kanda and Lenalee were at a loss for words. Sitting in Komui's office, they watched as stacks of paper were moved out of the way, revealing the man they were putting all the blame on for, to put it simply, Lavi's _condition_. He wasn't sick nor was he injured…

But as Lenalee glanced off to the side, she watched as a red-headed child rolled about in paperwork, drowning in a far-too-large Exorcist uniform.

"Big brother," Lenalee turned her attention to Komui, a sickly sweet smile on her lips. "You know how to fix Lavi, right?"

When Komui pursed his lips and stayed silent, Kanda reached for Mugen, intent on slicing their supervisor in half, but Allen stopped him, his silver eyes flickering.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to work your hardest on finding a way to reverse this...right, Komui-san?" the older Lee sunk in his seat, recognising the tone Allen was using. It sounded polite, but really it was his way of threatening someone while looking completely innocent. "I don't think Bookman would be happy knowing his apprentice was—"

"I get it!" Komui was ignoring Kanda's glare. "I'll start working on a...cure...immediately. But I want you three to watch over Lavi in the meantime, okay?"

All three looked at each other, then to Lavi, who appeared to be giggling foolishly at finally managing to get his arms through the sleeves of his coat. It couldn't be that hard, right?

 **Little Lavi**

"Lavi? Lavi!"

Not even an hour had passed and they had lost the red-head. Lenalee was going through every room in the Order, looking under beds and inside cupboards. Lavi had went with them without problem, getting changed into some of Bookman's clothes since they were the smallest available at the moment. After that, Lenalee had intended on taking him around and showing him around the building— since Lavi couldn't remember a thing. At all. Other than his name.

Lenalee was scared in case he didn't recognise Lavi as his name at first, but that thought disappeared when the child seemed to respond to it when the Chinese exorcist helped him get dressed.

"Where did you go…?" Lenalee bit her lip, listening to her golem as Allen's voice came through, a sigh of relief escaping her when the white-haired teen confirmed that Lavi hadn't been at the canals. "That's one less thing to worry about I suppose. But where could he possibly be?"

She thought about it, wondering what would go through his head. It was then the familiar scent of Jerry's cooking that made her clap her hands. It seemed like the most likely thing Lavi would have done, running off to the source of food.

Hurrying along, Lenalee found herself in the cafeteria, scanning over everyone, then noticed a small huddle of finders. She heard snickering, causing her to walk over and push past them, her gaze softening when she found Lavi hiding under one of the long tables. She shot a glare at the finders, who were presumably laughing at her friends predicament, watching as they quickly scattered. Getting onto her hands and knees, Lenalee crawled under the table, watching as Lavi scrambled back.

"Hey Lavi," she spoke softly. "You hungry? Did you smell Jerry's cooking? Can't blame you for running here. The food is amazing."

Lenalee resisted the urge to frown when she saw his lone green hue glassy with what she presumed was tears, reaching over for him, then stopped. Of course, she was unsure on how this Lavi was. What was going through his mind. He was used to Lavi being happy, over-confident and cracking jokes every second. She couldn't expect that from him at the moment. He didn't know where he was, didn't know anyone and the finders probably didn't give him a first good impression.

"Lavi," Lenalee tried again, offering a warm smile. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you here. Come on."

She stretched her arms out, offering a hug, watching as his expression grew confused. Slowly, he shifted and crawled forwards, throwing himself into her arms, burying his face into her shoulder and cried, causing her to coo softly and rock him.

Komui had estimated that Lavi was physically and mentally a five-year-old. Apparently Bookman had picked him up at the age of seven. So no one knew what the first seven years of Lavi's life was like. Lavi never really spoke about it, so Lenalee presumed that he couldn't remember.

So seeing him scared and trying to hide away was a shock for her.

"Jerry's cooking," she murmured softly, but not too loud, just enough so Lavi could hear her. "Is delicious. I'm sure he would be happy to make you _anything_ you wanted—"

"A-Anything?" the red-head finally spoke, Lenalee nodding gently as he looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really," she laughed. "Remember Allen? He orders enough food to feed the entire Order...probably twice. Jerry would love to cook for you."

As she slowly made her way out from under the table, she picked Lavi up and held him in her arms, making her way to the queue, thankful that the finders that had scared her friend were no where in sight. Lenalee continued to rub his back, feeling him start to calm down as she got to the front, feeling Jerry's stare as he started to gush about Lavi.

"Oh my, isn't he just adorable!" Lenalee felt Lavi hide his face further into his shoulder, patting his back gently. "What will you be having Lena? Your usual?"

"Well, Lavi here wanted to try some of your cooking..." Lenalee blinked her soft amethyst hues when Jerry almost flipped at the thought, looking down at the red-head in her arms. "What do you want to eat?"

Lavi moved his head to the side, staring at Jerry who was staring at him keenly, then mumbled quietly, flinching when Jerry leaned closer and asked him to repeat himself, speaking louder.

"Potato..."

"Potato?" Jerry blinked, unsure on what Lavi was meaning. "Sure sweet-cheeks, but potato what? Potato bake, potato scones, potato salad—"

Lenalee noticed the completely confused expression on the red-heads face, before turning to leave, speaking to Jerry brightly.

"Make everything you know with potato. If he doesn't like it I'm sure Allen will eat what's left."

Taking a seat at one of the empty benches, Lenalee sat Lavi beside her and watched his reactions, noticing how he fidgeted and glanced around himself nervously. The finders must have scared him quite a bit, since he was so bubbly not long ago. She opened her mouth to speak, but her head snapped to the side when she heard Allen and Kanda shouting at each other.

"Bakanda! It's not my fault we lost him!"

"Fucking Moyashi, if you hadn't started talking about _food_ —"

Lenalee felt like she probably should have told them that she had found Lavi, but she had been so distracted with calming him down that the thought never crossed her mind. She was about to call out to them, but Lavi's expression lit up as he shouted instead, looking relieved that the people he at least knew the names of were near him again.

"Allen! Yu!"

Lenalee blinked rapidly at how quickly Allen had to move to pin Kanda to the floor, who started cursing and swearing, threatening to kill Lavi for the use of his first name— which the red-head thankfully never heard. She rested her elbows on the table, watching as they argued with each other, then to Lavi, who was smiling widely now, thinking it must be some form of game.

What exactly had they signed up for?


End file.
